


Les drabbles de la World Academy

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soirée des drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente est sur la rentrée. Alors, c'est parti pour aller voir ce qui se passe à la World Academy.<br/>Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya tout comme le jeu de la World Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guerre froide : Je t'attends à la sortie

 

 

 

**Guerre froide : Je t'attends à la sortie !**

**USA(Alfred)/Russie(Ivan)  
**

**Couple yaoi  
**

 

Avec entrain, Alfred prit son vélo à la main pour descendre l’allée de la faculté.

Depuis qu’il s’était affranchi du tyran anglais colonisateur, il nageait dans le grand bonheur que lui procurait l’Indépendance.

Seulement, il y avait ce type qui mesurait plus de deux mètres, qui avait un accent à couper au couteau et qui le harcelait de menaces et de mots doux. Il avait une technique de drague bien  maladroite qui disait-il n’était en rien une démarche de conquête territoriale.

Néanmoins, Alfred n’était pas dupe quant aux intentions réelles d’Ivan Braginski. Il était les States, mais il n’était pas idiot, contrairement aux idées reçues.

Le Russe se mit à sa portée, lui fit une remarque douteuse sur le guidon et ainsi débuta une conversation pleine de sous-entendus intéressants pour les deux nations.

Alfred porta son vélo, à bout de bras, tout le long du chemin jusqu’à son appartement, dans le seul but d’impressionner son rival politique.

Ivan fit une remarque sur sa musculature impressionnante et, de fil en aiguille, il réussit à passer le pas de la porte pour croquer ce mignon américain.

Il ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver avec un revolver entre les deux yeux et attaché au lit d’un cow boy énergique et diablement érotique.


	2. FrUK : Bonnes résolutions

****

****Bonnes résolutions** **

**France (Francis)/Angleterre (Arthur)  
**

**Couple yaoi  
**

Arthur, entièrement nu, cacha son intimité derrière un livre de son auteur fétiche : Shakespeare. C’était son dernier rempart solide pour se protéger du délégué adjoint des élèves.

Il montra les dents et menaça du regard Francis pour le dissuader de l’approcher.

C’était toujours la même rengaine à la rentrée. Son adjoint voulait renouer avec lui, après avoir fricoté ailleurs tout l’été.

Francis agita un livre de Victor Hugo et un de Rabelais comme des armes.

« On va étudier sérieusement cette année ! Viens ici que je me fasse la main sur mon élève préféré en éducation sexuelle ! Je te lirais des poèmes français et je t’apprendrai le romantisme ! 

-          Je suis plus romantique que toi, stupid frog ! »

Arthur lui jeta son livre à la figure, avant de comprendre son erreur. Ce pervers notoire avait évité de se faire assommer et l’avait plaqué contre le tableau de classe.

Arthur fondit rapidement sous ses baisers et sous ses caresses, retrouvant avec bonheur la chaleur de ses bras qui lui avait tant manquée. Quand Francis délaissa sa bouche pour son entrejambe, il détourna la tête vers la porte en espérant que personne ne l’ouvre.


	3. Grèce/Turquie : Révisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que la perche était très tentante.

****

**Révisions**

****Grèce (Héraklès)/Turquie (Sadiq)** **

****Couple yaoi  
** **

 

Sadiq aurait trouvé mignon la façon de dormir de son colocataire sur ses cours, si ce n’était pas une pratique habituelle et quasiment ininterrompue.

Que ce soit durant les cours magistraux ou pendant ses révisions, Héraklès piquait la tête la première sur ses cahiers et ne se réveillait que pour donner à manger à ses chats présents illégalement dans leur appartement universitaire.

Saleté de boules de poils !

Héraklès leva une paupière fatiguée, comme s’il avait capté les pensées meurtrières de Sadiq envers ses félins.

« Alors, cette imprégnation inconsciente, ça avance », se moqua Sadiq.

Le Grec eut un sourire amusé et particulièrement craquant.

« On verra bien qui sera le plus fort au premier trimestre. »

Sadiq mordit son crayon, avant de passer une main nonchalante dans les cheveux doux d’Héraklès. Le brun se laissa bercer par la caresse de son compagnon, avant de se relever en pleine forme.

Il s’assit sur les genoux du Turc pour se coller à lui de manière câline et pour l’embrasser langoureusement.

Sadiq sentit ses envies de chair s’éveiller par toute cette douceur. Il attrapa les hanches d’Héraklès de manière possessive…

« Toi, tu as trop travaillé aujourd’hui. Faisons une petite pause. »


	4. Spamano : le chat et le pirate !

 

**Le chat et le pirate !**

****Espagne (Antonio)/Italie du Sud (Romano)  
** **

****Couple yaoi  
** **

 

Romano n’était pas enthousiaste pour se rendre à la fête déguisée de la rentrée. Avec des oreilles triangulaires, des moustaches en éclairs et une queue sur les fesses, il avait peur de croiser le trio infernal d’abrutis de la faculté.  

Tout de même, Antonio en tenue de pirate était particulièrement sexy ainsi qu’une bonne motivation pour l’humiliation publique.

Après avoir fait le tour des moqueries les plus évidentes, Romano fulminait, prêt à étrangler le premier qui oserait encore l’appeler : « mon petit chaton ».

Antonio eut la bonne idée de l’amener à l’écart, pour transformer toute cette animosité prête à déborder en passion sauvage et torride.

Romano ne pouvait pas protester contre l’avalanche de sensations que lui faisait vivre son amant. Sa bouche était beaucoup trop occupée à batailler avec la sienne. Il tira sur le foulard d’Antonio pour libérer ses cheveux, il passa ses mains sous sa chemise avec délice, avant d’aller le délaisser de son pantalon.

Antonio s’était débarrassé des vêtements moulants de Romano pendant ce temps.

Leurs peaux de braise leur avaient manqué ainsi que leur empressement légendaire à s’unir.

L’Italien s’accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules d’Antonio quand celui-ci s’immisça en lui.

Vivre encore ce plaisir n’avait pas de prix.


	5. LietPol : La fameuse caravane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, mais je n'ai pas pu résister en voyant la photo.

 

  
**La fameuse Caravane !**

**Lituanie (Toris)/Pologne (Feliks)**

**Couple yaoi  
**

« Toris, je te présente ma petite merveille du monde !

-          Une caravane rose à fleurs bleues...

-          Elle a mis fin à la guerre des boutons !

-          La guerre froide, Feliks !

-          Tu t’y connais bien en magazines people du campus ! J’ai pu intégrer un cercle très fermé de fous en la prêtant. 

-          Je fais aussi partie de l’U.E.

-          Tu veux visiter ? Elle a été envoyée dans l’Espace.

-          Ne me fais pas le coup de la navette spatiale.

-          La dernière fois, je n’ai pas eu le temps de compter les étoiles de notre drapeau, tu veux bien me ramener dans ce lieu magique.

-          Bruxelles ?, répondit Toris ingénument.

-          J’ai la bagnole ! », répondit Feliks en ouvrant les portes arrières.

La fabuleuse insonorisation ne convainquit pas Toris, ce fut l’insistance de Feliks qui vint à bout de sa résistance.

La langue du Polonais n’avait pas que des propos provocateurs, elle avait aussi le coup pour faire tourner la tête de désir et pour allonger ses victimes consentantes.

Bien que le lieu soit inconfortable, il avait de quoi rappeler de bons souvenirs avec ses dessins « peace and love ».


	6. PruSeyLi : Première Impression

 

 

****

**Première impression**

**Prusse (Gilbert)/Seychelles/Liechtenstein**

**HxFxF  
**

« Alors, moi c’est Gilbert le mec le plus awesome de toute la fac ! Ne vous fiez pas aux deux zozos : le président des élèves et son adjoint. Ce sont deux pervers qui n’auront de cesse de se battre pour vos beaux yeux et de vous annexer ! Contrairement à moi… »

Il les voulait pour lui, les deux petites nouvelles ingénues : Seychelles et Liechtenstein. Bien roulées, les deux nanas. Si sérieuses à prendre des notes sur ses conseils et à se gorger de sa plastique de rêve. Un tel regard sur sa personne, c’était bandant, et leurs mini-jupes le jour de la rentrée, dans une fac peuplé en grande majorité de mecs en mal de colonies, était une erreur fatale dont il voulait être le seul bénéficiaire.

Rien à faire des territoires vierges de toute domination, c’était leurs corps physiques qui l’intéressaient.

Gilbert glissa une main caressante sur le genou de la plus proche en la caressant du regard.

Un coup de fusil retentit dans la pièce. Gilbert tomba du bureau, pâle comme le linge.

« Ne touche pas à ma petite sœur ! »

Il aurait dû se renseigner sur la famille politique des jeunes femmes avant toute approche.  

 

**Pour les fans d'Hétalia, il est évident que le franc tireur de la gâchette, c'est Suisse. Je le précise pour les autres.**


	7. La Guerre Froide : Je t'attends à l'entrée

 

****Deux Roues !** **

**USA(Alfred)/Russie(Ivan)  
**

**Couple yaoi  
**

 

Ivan avait pris un coup à sa fierté pour s’être fait maîtriser aussi facilement par l’Américain.

Il réfléchirait à deux fois avant d’entrer chez les gens qu’il croyait connaître.

Assis, négligemment, contre sa nouvelle acquisition motorisée, le Russe faisait tout pour se donner des airs de mauvais garçons à l’entrée de la faculté.

Le sale capitaliste finit par arriver avec son vélo et fit des remarques sur ce qu’Ivan pouvait bien compenser avec sa moto.

« Tu veux vérifier !

-          C’est déjà fait ! »

La mâchoire d’Ivan faillit se décrocher devant autant d’insolence, mais il se reprit à temps. Lui aussi savait ce qu’il en était et il avait clairement l’avantage.

Il se leva et il passa le bras autour des épaules du plus petit en tout point.

« Je crois que comme t’es bigleux de naissance et un peu simplet, tu ne te rends pas bien compte des proportions. Je peux te proposer de regarder ça de plus près. »

Le Ricain n’allait pas accepter de le prendre en bouche. Impossible…

« Ok, dix-sept heures. Fais attention, j’ai du mordant ! »


	8. GerIta : Elèves studieux

 

****

**Elèves Studieux !**

**Allemagne (Ludwig)/Italie du Nord (Feliciano)  
**

 

Ludwig avait décidé de commencer l’année universitaire de manière exemplaire et il avait entraîné son petit ami à la Bibliothèque dès le premier jour.

En face de lui, Feliciano se tortillait sur sa chaise et ne cessait de lui lancer des regards éloquents sur ce qu’il pensait de ce temps perdu à étudier.

Se laisser séduire par les envies italiennes était à proscrire.

Un pied se posa contre le sien.

Ludwig releva son regard pour apercevoir un sourire malicieux.

Ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par ce pied nu, remontant sa jambe, serait très difficile. Si Feliciano pouvait le laisser en paix quand il étudiait la situation géopolitique en Europe, ce serait appréciable.

Une caresse aussi innocente avait le don de le détendre. Il en fit abstraction le plus possible, tout comme de la mine réjouie de Feliciano à ce jeu de dupes.

Ludwig inspira fortement quand le pied de l’Italien vient caresser sa virilité turgescente. Il aperçut une langue taquine, alors qu’il se crispait pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Il croisa les yeux amusés de son amant ainsi que ses lèvres gourmandes.

Pris au piège, il se laissa aller au plaisir de contenter la luxure de son compagnon et de ne rien en laisser paraître aux yeux du monde.


	9. PruCan : L'inviter à danser

 

**L'inviter à danser**

**Prussia (Gilbert)/Canada (Matthew)  
**

**Couple yaoi  
**

 

Gilbert n’avait pas réussi à emballer les nouvelles petites minettes, mais il sentait que ce soir allait être grandiose.

C’était la grande fiesta dans la discothèque de l’avenue de l’Université.

Gilbert avait sorti ses plus beaux atouts pour trouver son âme sœur qui saurait apprécier son côté awesome.

Il devait bien y avoir une nation de sensée quelque part dans le monde.

Après quelques verres d’alcool, cette blondinette avait l’air plutôt partant pour se laisser entraîner sur la piste.

Gilbert passa une bonne partie de la soirée à s’éclater avec elle. A danser, à boire, à se draguer et à se pelotonner.

Pas beaucoup de poitrine, dommage.

Ils rentrèrent à l’appartement de la demoiselle. Gilbert eut l’agréable surprise de s’apercevoir qu’il avait fait une grave erreur sur le sexe de ladite personne. Tant pis. Il était excité au possible par ce compagnon de beuverie et une main amie était d’un plus grand secours que sa propre dextre. De plus, il embrassait bien et il ne s’en souviendrait pas le lendemain.

Que demander de plus ?

Se prendre une taloche par l’Amerloque pour avoir débauché son petit frère était par contre mémorable.

Il aurait peut-être dû se renseigner, avant d’inviter Matt’ à danser.


End file.
